911  Ein Tag, der Welt veränderte
by SamSidle82
Summary: Ihr kennt Alle die Geschehnisse, die sich damals am 11. September 2001 ereigneten. Dies ist eine Geschichte, wie unsere Twilight-Helden diesen schrecklichen Tag erlebt haben könnten. Verfolgt Edward, Bella & Co. durch die schlimmsten Stunden ihres Lebens.
1. Teil 1

**Author: Sam Sidle**

**Titel: 9/11 - Ein Tag, der die Welt veränderte**

**Genre: Drama/Tragödie**

**Rating: PG-16**

**Spoiler: keine… AU Story**

**Pairing: die Üblichen**

**Summary: Ihr kennt Alle die Geschehnisse, die sich damals am 11. September 2001 ereignet haben. Dies ist eine Geschichte, wie unsere Twilight-Helden diesen schrecklichen Tag erlebt haben könnten. Verfolgt Edward, Bella und Co. durch die schlimmsten Stunden ihres Lebens. Ob sie es überleben oder jemand Geliebtes verlieren. Zweiteiler.**

**AU-Story.**

**Disclaimer: Die Twilight-Charaktere gehören, leider, leider, alle Stephenie Meyer, ich habe sie mir lediglich für Unterhaltungszwecke ausgeliehen! Nur die von mir erfundenen Charaktere sind mein Eigentum. Ich verdiene auch mit dieser Story kein Geld!**

**9/11 – Ein Tag, der die Welt veränderte**

**Teil 1**

**Edwards POV**

_5:15 Uhr_

Wie jeden Tag, zumindest sechs Mal die Woche, klingelte mein Wecker. Schnell machte ich ihn aus, um meine Verlobte nicht zu wecken. Mein Engel. Ich sah sie an, während sie schlief, auch wenn sie es nicht mochte, und war immer wieder dankbar, dass ich sie vor so vielen Jahren kennenlernen durfte.

Dabei kann ich mich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sehr sie es gehasst hatte, dass sie mit ihren Eltern ins regnerische Forks gezogen war. Aber schnell konnte ich sie zum Gegenteil umstimmen.

Als High-School-Sweethearts waren wir zum Studieren nach New York an die Columbia gegangen. Meine Verlobte mit Stipendium, als Jahrgangsbeste, und ich mit der Finanzierung meiner Eltern. Ich studierte Medizin, zumindest zwei Semester, bis ich feststellte dass es nicht mein Traum war, Arzt zu werden, sondern der meines Vaters.

Stattdessen machte ich eine Ausbildung zum Feuerwehrmann. Darin fand ich meinen Traum, meine Berufung.

Meine Bella hingegen studierte zielstrebig weiter, bis sie ihren Master in Architektur machte und leitete mittlerweile ihre eigene kleine Firma mit 15 Mitarbeitern.

Sie hatte das Glück, noch etwas weiter schlafen zu können, weshalb ich den Wecker auf 7:00 Uhr stellte und Bella mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Stirn verabschiedete.

Schnell machte ich mich fertig für die Arbeit und verließ um 5:45 Uhr unser Apartment. Wir hatten wirklich Glück. Ich hatte kaum 10 Minuten Fußweg zur Wache. Auch Bella hatte es nicht weit. Unser Auto brauchten wir so gut wie gar nicht. In New York war man schneller zu Fuß unterwegs, als mit dem Wagen.

Auf der Wache warteten schon meine Kollegen Emmett McCarty und Jasper Whitlock auf mich. Uns verband nicht nur die Arbeit, sondern auch eine dicke Freundschaft. Zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen Rosalie, welche mit Emmett liiert war, und Alice, verbrachten wir viel Zeit miteinander.

_8:00 Uhr_

Bis auf einen Wasserrohrbruch hatten wir nicht wirklich was zu tun. Em besorgte fix Brötchen und gemeinsam frühstückten wir und warteten auf unseren nächsten Einsatz. Nichts ahnend, dass dieser unser aller Leben verändern könnte.

**Bellas POV**

_7:50 Uhr_

„Guten Morgen, Angie", begrüßte ich meine Assistentin, welche am Fahrstuhl auf mich wartete.

„Hey, Bells", lächelte sie mir zu und reichte mir meinen täglichen Kaffee.

Es war nicht ihr Job, mir Kaffee zu bringen, aber sie machte es, da sie wusste, dass ich mit Koffein im Blut gleich weniger grummelig war. Jeder in meiner Firma wusste, dass ich kein Morgenmensch war und vermied meinen Umgang. Zumindest, bis wir um 9:00 Uhr unser Meeting hätten. Bis dahin überarbeiteten meine Mitarbeiter unsere Projekte.

Meine Mitarbeiter. Als ich damals mit meinen Eltern nach Forks zog, hätte ich nie gedacht, einmal meine eigene Architektur-Firma zu haben, mit Sitz im all berühmten World Trade Center. Im 75. Stockwerk hatte ich ein paar Büroräume gemietet. In den vier Jahren, seitdem es ‚Swan Architektur' gab, hatten wir schon eine feine Zahl an Kunden gesammelt.

Angela war von Tag eins mit dabei. Ich hatte sie während des Studiums kennengelernt. Sie wollte nie eine eigene Firma, stattdessen für eine arbeiten. Nachdem ich ein Jahr fest bei ‚ Architektur' gearbeitet hatte, wo ich auch während meines Studiums jobbte, hatte ich die Idee und den Mut für die Firma.

Allerdings hätte ich dies nie ohne Edward realisieren können. Er hatte mich immer unterstützt und war derjenige, der mich aufrecht hielt, als die Firma nach einen Jahr drohte, Pleite zu gehen. Aber wir hatten es geschafft.

Es kamen täglich mehr Aufträge. Was mehr Arbeit bedeutete und kaum zu schaffen war. Die Aufträge wurden immer lukrativer, weshalb ich immer mehr Mitarbeiter einstellen konnte. Weshalb ich auch heute Morgen wieder ein Vorstellungsgespräch hatte.

Ich zog mich kurz in mein Büro zurück, ordnete neue Aufträge und überlegte schon mal, wem ich sie übertragen würde.

_8.25 Uhr_ klopfte es an meiner Tür. Angela lugte hinein.

„Seth Clearwater ist da."

Ah, Seth Clearwater. Wir kannten uns schon aus Forks. Noch jemand, der versuchte, aus der Kleinstadt zu flüchten. Seinen Abschluss hatte er an der Washington State gemacht und wurde mir von dem dortigen Professor empfohlen. Seth wollte gerne nach New York und war Feuer und Flamme, für mich zu arbeiten.

Unser Gespräch verlief gut. Seine Arbeiten hatte er mir schon Tage zuvor gemailt, welche mich beeindruckten. Unser Gespräch war eigentlich nur noch Formsache und ich hieß ihn schnell in unserer Firma willkommen.

Ich lud Seth gleich einmal ein, das heutige Meeting zu verfolgen. Sein Arbeitsbeginn würde zum 1. Oktober sein. So könnte er in aller Ruhe seinen Umzug machen.

_8:46 Uhr_

Ich telefonierte gerade mit einem Kollegen, welcher Wohnungen in Manhattan vermietete, als es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall gab. Gleichzeitig war eine schwere Erschütterung zu spüren und für einen Moment dachte ich an ein Erdbeben. Doch ein Blick aus dem Fenster bewies mir anderes.

Vor Schreck ließ ich den Hörer fallen und rannte wie Seth ans Fenster und sah rüber zum Nord-Turm des WTCs. Einige Etagen höher, als wir waren, brannte es. Aber nicht nur ein oder mehrere Büros, es brannten mehrere Etagen.

Geschockt rannte ich aus meinem Büro in Richtung unseres Meetingraums, da man von dort aus einen noch besseren Blick hatte.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Es hörte sich an, als wenn etwas hineingekracht wäre", meinte Mike Newton, einer der etwas neueren Mitarbeiter.

„Ein Flugzeug?", fragte Eric.

Doch keiner gab ihm Antwort.

„Oh mein Gott", schrie Angela, als wir alle sahen, wie Menschen aus dem Gebäude in den sicheren Tod sprangen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Jessica Stanley wissen.

So hart es klingen mochte, aber wir konnten nichts für die Menschen tun. Ich hörte schon die Sirenen und war mir sicher, dass Edward und seine Kollegen dafür Sorgen würden, dass das Feuer schnell gelöscht werden würde.

_9:03 Uhr_

Ich hatte meine Leute gebeten, sich zu sammeln. Und nach einem Telefonat mit dem Sicherheitsdienst konnte ich ihnen mitteilen, dass wir in keiner Gefahr waren.

Plötzlich hörte ich wieder dieses laute Geräusch. Angela sah mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an, bis es einen lauten Knall gab und die Wände begannen zu wackeln. Die Erschütterung war so groß, dass es mich zu Boden riss. Mehrere Fenster zersprangen. Seth half mir auf, während Mike zu einem der kaputten Fenster ging, Glasstücke raus schlug und nach oben schaute. Wir blickten alle gespannt zu ihm, als er sich wieder zu uns drehte. Im Hintergrund sah man Teile zu Boden fallen.

„Es ist auch eins in unserem Turm geflogen", sagte er kreidebleich.

„Was?", kreischte Jessica.

Sie wollte ihm nicht glauben, schob ihn zur Seite und schaute selbst nach oben. In dem Moment rauschte eine Person von oben an ihr vorbei. Jess verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel beinahe aus dem Fenster, wenn Mike sie nicht zu fassen bekommen hätte.

Ich stand wie gelähmt da und konnte nicht glauben, was da gerade geschehen war.

**Edwards POV**

_8:46 Uhr_

Wir hatten heute wirklich kein Glück. Erst der Wasserrohrbruch, jetzt durften wir kontrollieren, ob es auf der Church Street, EckeLispenard Street ein Gasleck gab. Zu unserem Glück hatte sich auch noch ein Kamerateam angemeldet, welches uns den ganzen Tag begleiten würde. Sie waren Brüder und drehten verschiedene Dokumentationen. Jules und Gedeon. Sie waren zwar ganz okay, aber ich hatte es nicht so gerne, wenn man mir auf die Finger starrte.

Der Chief maß gerade an dem vermeintlichen Leck, als wir ein Flugzeug hörten, welches ziemlich tief fliegen musste für diese Lautstärke. Flugzeuge waren jetzt zwar nichts Besonderes, aber gerade über Manhattan durften sie aufgrund der hohen Gebäude nicht zu tief fliegen.

Wir alle schauten nach oben und sahen in Horror, als ein Passagierflugzeug ins World Trade Center krachte. Die Leute um uns herum fingen an zu kreischen.

„Edward? Bella?", fragte mich Emmett, ohne vom Turm zu blicken.

„Sie… sie arbeitet im Süd-Turm", antwortete ich erleichtert.

„Was ist mit Alice, Jazz? Sie arbeitet doch im Nord-Turm", fragte ich meinen Kumpel, dessen Freundin im WTC ein Design-Büro führte.

„Sie ist doch im Schwangerschaftsurlaub", sah ich ihn schwer schlucken.

„Kommt Jungs", rief der Chief.

Mehr brauchten wir nicht zu hören und wussten, wohin es nun ging. Wir stiegen auf unseren Zug und fuhren los. Mit Blaulicht und Sirene bahnten wir uns unseren Weg. Entgegen kamen uns viele Menschen. Andere standen geschockt auf der Stelle und schauten nach oben.

Wir waren einer der ersten Züge am WTC, aber schnell folgten weitere. Ambulanzen und Polizeiwagen kamen einer nach dem anderen an.

Ungeduldig warteten wir auf Anweisungen, während sich der Chief mit den anderen Chiefs beratschlagte.

Menschen fingen um uns an zu schreien, als man immer wieder Aufschläge hörte, von Menschen, die in den Tod sprangen. Wie qualvoll musste es dort oben zugehen, dass die Menschen springen?

Die ersten Feuerwehrleute liefen in den Nordturm. Da wir noch immer keine Anweisungen bekommen hatten, versuchten wir, den umherirrenden Menschen den Weg zu weisen.

_9:03Uhr_

Ich war gerade dabei, eine verletzte Person zu einer Ambulanz zu bringen, als mehrere Menschen erneut anfingen zu schreien. Wie sie, blickte ich nach oben und sah gerade noch, als diesmal ein Flugzeug in den Südturm krachte.

„Bella" schrie ich und wollte loslaufen, doch Emmett hielt mich auf.

„Ruf sie an. Vielleicht ist sie längst hier unten", klang er hoffnungsvoll, auch wenn sein Gesicht anderes sprach.

Wenn man Bella und Emmett beobachtete, konnte man glauben, sie seien Geschwister. Sie zankten sich wie Geschwister, waren dennoch immer füreinander da. Deshalb wusste ich, dass Emmett sich ebenfalls Sorgen machte.

Emmett reichte mir sein Handy, welches er verbotenerweise immer bei sich trug, um immer in Kontakt mit seiner Model-Freundin Rosalie bleiben zu können. Ich sah zum Chief, der immer noch mit den anderen Chiefs sprach und mittlerweile einige unserer Jungs in den Südturm schickte.

„Emmett? Oh mein Gott, Emmett. Es ist ein Flugzeug in den Turm geflogen", hörte ich Bellas panische Stimme.

„Bella, Liebes, ich bin es, Edward. Geht es dir gut?", konnte ich meine Sorge nicht unterdrücken.

„Edward? Oh Edward. Mir geht es gut", versuchte sie, sich zu beruhigen.

„Hör mir zu, Liebes. Schnapp dir deine Kollegen und kommt schnell hier runter. Ich warte unten auf dich."

„Sind wir hier oben nicht sicher?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Die Türme sollen zwar nicht einstürzen können, aber das heißt nicht, dass das Feuer zu euch nicht durchdringen könnte. Das Flugzeug ist kurz über euch eingeschlagen", bekam ich meine Panik so langsam unter Kontrolle.

„Das war doch kein Unfall, oder?"

„Unwahrscheinlich", hielt ich mich kurz.

Tatsächlich musste ich darüber nachdenken. Beim ersten Crash dachten wir alle noch an einen Unfall. Aber es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass so nah beieinander ein zweites in den anderen Turm krachte.

„Verdammt. Edward, der Fahrstuhl funktioniert nicht", wurde Bella wieder panisch.

„Nehmt die Notfalltreppe."

„Kommt schon. Es ist besser, wenn wir unser Büro verlassen", hörte ich Bella mit ihren Mitarbeitern sprechen.

Ich konnte einige protestieren hören. Bella redete auf sie ein. Aber es hörte sich so an, als wenn ihr nicht alle folgen wollten.

„Lass sie, Bella. Komm bitte runter."

Mich beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Es war schwer zu beschreiben. Aber meine Angst, Bella könnte etwas passieren, wurde minütlich größer.

Ich hoffte nur, Bella behielt die Ruhe. Sie mochte zwar in guter Form sein, dennoch war sie sportlich gesehen eine Niete. Aber ihre Tollpatschigkeit war schon immer etwas, was ich an ihr liebte. Gerade wollte ich sie dazu bringen, ruhig zu bleiben, als Emmetts Handy piepte.

Gefrustet drückte ich ihm das nun abgeschaltete und akkuleere Gerät wieder in die Hand.

„Sorry", entschuldigte er sich.

Mit einem Nicken deutete ich ihm, dass es nicht seine Schuld sei. Nur machte es mich wahnsinnig, nicht zu wissen, in welchem Stockwerk Bella mittlerweile war und was um sie passierte.

Mittlerweile fielen immer mehr Trümmerteile hinab. Ich schaute mich um und sah immer mehr Kollegen eintreffen, die weit entfernt von Manhattan ihren Standort hatten. Aber dies war eine Katastrophe ungeahnten Ausmaßes.

Ich hatte schon Großbrände mitgemacht, bei denen hunderte Menschen drohten zu verbrennen. Aber in den Türmen arbeiteten Tausende. Und eine davon war meine Verlobte, die es hoffentlich bald nach unten schaffte.

Alle blickten sie nach oben und warteten darauf, was weiter geschehen würde. Auch trafen immer mehr TV-Teams mit ihren Kameras ein. Jules und Gedeon waren mit ihren Kameras in den Türmen verschwunden.

Auch wenn ich versuchte, das Kamera-Team, was nah bei mir seine Geräte aufbaute, zu ignorieren, konnte ich nicht überhören, wie sie immer wieder von einem Terroranschlag sprachen.

Tatsächlich hatte die USA viele Feinde, aber würden sie wirklich so viele Menschen töten? Das World Trade Center ist auf der ganzen Welt bekannt. Jeder hat die Twin Towers schon mal in einem Film oder in einer Serie gesehen. Sie waren nicht nur das Wahrzeichen von New York, sondern von ganz Amerika.

Aber es würde nicht nur die USA treffen. Direkt neben Bellas Büros hatte eine deutsche Firma ihren Sitz. Viele ausländische Firmen hatten sich im World Trade Center niedergelassen.

„Was? Das Pentagon auch?", bekam ich die aufgeregte Stimme des Reporters mit.

Ich sah zu ihm. Er war gerade mit seinem Handy am telefonieren und wurde immer blasser.

Ohne sich zu verabschieden, legte er wieder auf. Sekunden lang starrte er auf sein Handy, bis er wieder hoch sah und sich unsere Blicke trafen. Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Es… Oh mein Gott… Es ist ein weiteres Flugzeug entführt worden und wurde direkt ins Pentagon geflogen."

Emmett und Jasper, welche wieder neben mir standen, schluckten schwer.

„Schlimmer als im Krieg…", murmelte Jazz.

Er sollte es wissen. Schließlich war er für die US-Army ein halbes Jahr im Kosovo im Einsatz. Danach verließ er Alice zu Liebe die Army und wechselte zur Feuerwehr, wo wir Freunde wurden.

Langsam wurde ich nervös. Es war mittlerweile über eine halbe Stunde her, dass ich mit Bella telefoniert hatte und noch immer war sie nicht unten. Aber 75 Stockwerke waren nicht gerade wenig. Ich wollte und konnte mir nicht ausmalen, was gerade in dem Treppenflur vor sich ging.

_9:59 Uhr_

Neben mir machte der Reporter gerade eine Ansage in die Kamera, als es anfing zu grummeln, wie, als würde es Gewittern. Leider war es kein Gewitter.

Wie in Trance musste ich mit ansehen, wie der Südturm in sich zusammen fiel. Und Bella war noch immer nicht bei mir.

Irgendwer griff meinen Arm und zog mich weg von den Türmen. Es war Emmett der mich nach einigen Metern hinter ein Auto zog wo wir versuchten, uns vor einer riesigen Schuttwolke zu schützen. Als der Sturm vorbei war, kehrte eine Todesstille ein.

Ich stand auf und blickte dort hin, wo Bella normalerweise jeden morgen drin verschwand, um Häuser zu entwerfen. Doch aus viel Asche, Schutt und einem großen Berg an Metall war nichts mehr zu sehen. Irgendwo dort drunter war meine Bella, mein Leben.

**Bellas POV**

_9:30 Uhr_

Es tat noch nie so gut, Edwards Stimme zu hören. Er ließ meine Panik gleich etwas schmälern. Doch schnell keimte sie wieder auf, als wir wieder getrennt wurden. Ich wollte schreien und weinen, aber es blieb keine Zeit.

Edward meinte, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich raus. Natürlich waren nicht alle seiner Meinung. Die meisten Frauen waren längst auf dem Weg nach unten. Sie hatten Angst und wollten nur noch raus aus dem Gebäude. Einige der Männer, wie Mike und Eric stellten sich quer und befanden es nicht für nötig.

Ich flehte sie an, doch vergebens. Angela zog mich in Richtung der Treppen. Mit einem letzten flehenden Blick bat ich Mike, mit uns zu kommen. Ich hatte ein komisches Gefühl, als würde es das letzte Mal sein, dass ich ihn sehe.

„Komm endlich, Bella", hörte ich die Angst in Angelas Stimme heraus.

Plötzlich griff jemand meine andere Hand und zog mich die Treppen hinab. Der junge Seth lief neben mir, zielgerichtet, mit dem Blick nach vorne.

Wir rannten, sprangen so schnell, dass mir schnell die Puste ausging. Ich nahm mir sofort vor, sobald ich hier heile raus käme, Edward ins Fitnessstudio zu begleiten.

Wir hatten gerade das 40. Stockwerk erreicht, als uns ein kleines Mädchen über den Weg lief. Es war die Etage, wo der Kindergarten seine Räume hatte.

„Wartet", rief ich und stoppte.

Ich schob das kleine Mädchen zu Angela und lief in den Kindergarten.

„Bella", rief mir Angela hinterher.

Doch ich konnte nicht weiterlaufen, bevor ich nicht wusste, dass alle Kinder hier raus waren. Es sah so aus, als wären zum Glück schon alle verschwunden. Zumindest dachte ich es, bis ich ein leises Schluchzen hörte.

Es kam aus der Spielecke, wo ein kleines Häuschen stand. Ich kniete mich davor und sah durch eines der Fenster. Im Häuschen saßen und umarmten sich, zwei sichtlich aufgelöste Kinder. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge.

„Hey", sprach ich sie sanft an.

Verängstigt blickten sie zu mir, wobei ich erkannte, dass die zwei Zwillinge sein mussten. Sie sahen sich so ähnlich, mit ihrem blonden Haar. Dies würde auch erklären, warum sie die gleiche Kleidung anhatten.

„Wer seid ihr beiden?"

Das Mädchen vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Schulter ihres Bruders, welcher mich überlegend ansah.

„Mami hat gesagt, wir dürfen nicht mit Fremden reden."

„Da hat eure Mami Recht. Ich bin Bella", lächelte ich ihm zu.

Er überlegte erneut. Und nachdem er noch einmal schluchzte, sah er mich hoffnungsvoll an.

„Das ist Maggie, meine Schwester. Und ich bin Liam."

„Danke, Liam. Kommt ihr mit mir? Weiter oben im Gebäude brennt es und ich möchte nicht, dass euch etwas passiert."

„Aber Mami hat doch gesagt, wir sollen nie, nie ohne sie den Kindergarten verlassen."

„Wo arbeitet denn deine Mami?"

„Ganz, ganz oben."

Wenn ihre Mutter wirklich ganz oben im WTC arbeitete, hatte ich keine Hoffnung, dass sie sie wiedersehen würden.

„Heute machen wir eine Ausnahme, OK? Mami wird es erlauben."

„Ms. Swan", kam Seth hinein gestürzt.

„Wir müssen weiter", flehte er.

Die Panik in seinen Augen beunruhigte mich.

„Kommt", nahm ich erst Maggie und übergab sie Seth.

Die Kleine fing heftig an zu weinen. Aber da konnten wir jetzt nicht viel tun. Ich wollte nur noch raus.

Ich nahm Liam auf den Arm, welcher sich fest um meinen Nacken krallte, und lief los.

„Bringst du mich zu meiner Mami, Bella?"

„Ich versuche es, OK?"

Trotz der Lage konnte ich den kleinen Mann nicht anlügen. Er nickte nur und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

Seth lief so schnell, dass ich ihn schon bald aus den Augen verlor. Angela war mit dem Mädchen zuvor schon weiter gelaufen.

Ich lief Treppe für Treppe. Keine Ahnung wie ich noch Luft bekam, denn meine Lungen brannten und Liam wurde immer schwerer in meinen Armen. Zum Glück hatte er sich so stark an mich gekrallt, dass ich ihn nicht fallen lassen könnte.

Tatsächlich schaffte ich es sogar, ein paar Personen einzuholen, die, wie ich, kaum noch Kraft hatten. Ich schrie sie an, dass sie ja nicht aufhören zu laufen. Doch viele waren zu erschöpft. Gerne wollte ich ihnen ebenfalls helfen. Aber meine Priorität war es Liam hier raus zu bringen.

Hoffnung kam in mir auf, als ich die einstelligen Stockwerke erreichte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, schon stundenlang unterwegs gewesen zu sein. Meine Arme waren mittlerweile aus Gummi. Aber das war mir alles egal. Keine fünf Stockwerke mehr und ich wäre draußen, bei Edward.

Gerade, als ich die Lobby erreichte, hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde die Erde beben. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte aus dem Gebäude. Vor mir sah ich viele Personen, Feuerwehrleute panisch davonlaufen.

Es wurde immer lauter und ich wusste, dass der Turm gerade in sich zusammenfiel, weshalb ich so schnell lief, wie ich konnte.

Aber ich war nicht schnell genug. Ich konnte Liam noch in einen vor uns stehenden Polizeiwagen schieben, bevor mir etwas gegen die Beine schlug und mich zu Fall brachte. Immer mehr prasselte auf mich, bis ich nichts mehr mitbekam und mit den Gedanken an meine Eltern und Edward ohnmächtig wurde.

**Edwards POV**

_10:10 Uhr_

„Edward? EDWARD? Komm schon Junge, bleib bei mir", spürte ich Emmetts Pranke auf meine Wange klatschen.

Ich wollte aufstehen, um Bella zu suchen, sackte aber schnell wieder vor Schmerz zusammen. Ein größeres Metallstück steckte in meinem Oberschenkel. Drum herum bildete sich jede Menge Blut.

„Shit, Edward. Komm, ich bring dich hier raus", half er mir auf, doch ich drängte in Richtung WTC.

„Ed, du brauchst einen Arzt, Alter, sonst verblutest du."

„Ich kann nicht, Em. Ich muss zu ihr", brannten meine Augen vor Tränen.

„Ich weiß, Mann", war Emmett sichtlich mitgenommen, ließ mich aber nicht los.

„Hör zu. Ich bring dich zu einer Ambulanz und suche dann nach Bella, OK? So kann ich dich nicht weiterlaufen lassen. Bitte, Edward."

Kaum, dass ich nachgab, spürte ich, dass ich kaum noch Kraft hatte. Mein Oberschenkel schmerzte immer mehr.

Emmett schleppte mich zu einer Ambulanz, wo ich kurz darauf behandelt wurde und Emmett hinterher sah, als er sich auf den Weg machte, meine Verlobte zu suchen.

„Finde sie, Em", rief ich ihm nach.

**Charlies POV**

_10:10 Uhr_

Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres für einen Vater, als sein Kind zu verlieren.

Diese Angst hatten Renée und ich, als wir auf den kleinen Fernseher in meiner Wache starrten. Vor einer Stunde hatte mich meine Frau panisch angerufen und erzählte mir, dass ein Flugzeug ins World Trade Center gestürzt war.

Ich bat sie vorsichtig, zu mir zu fahren. Auf der Wache machte ich den Fernseher an, wo auf jedem Kanal das Gleiche lief und uns zwei brennende Türme zeigte. Ich glaubte, mein Herz blieb stehen.

Als Renée die Wache erreicht hatte, fielen wir uns in die Arme und beteten, dass es Bella gut ging.

Ich hatte Hoffnung, da einer der Reporter meinte, dass das zweite Flugzeug zwischen dem 77. und 85. Stockwerk eingeschlagen hatte.

Aber als dann der Süd-Turm einstürzte, riss es mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Renée fiel schluchzend in meine Arme. Meine Deputys schauten mich mitfühlend an. Es half mir aber nicht über meine Sorge hinweg.

Bella war unser Glück. Beinahe hätte Renée sie damals verloren, nachdem wir es mehrmals versucht hatten, ein Kind zu bekommen. Deswegen waren wir die glücklichsten Eltern der Welt, als Bella dann doch gesund zur Welt kam.

Schaut sie euch jetzt an. Sie machte mit ihrer Firma mehr Geld im Monat, als ich in einem Jahr. Und sie hatte riesigen Spaß daran. Renée und ich waren wohl die stolzesten Eltern der Welt. Und Bella vergaß nie, wo sie herkam.

Mindestens einmal die Woche rief sie an und jeden vierten Sonntag flog sie mit ihrem Verlobten nach Seattle, um mit uns zu essen. Ich liebte meine Tochter über alles.

Es machte mich verrückt, jetzt nicht in New York zu sein.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als mein Handy klingelte. Genervt sah ich auf's Display, war aber sofort wieder alarmiert, denn es war Edwards Vater Carlisle. Er und seine Frau Esme waren vor zwei Jahren nach New York gezogen, nachdem man ihm ein sehr gutes Angebot gemacht hatte, in einem renomierten Krankenhaus zu arbeiten. Und da ihr einziger Sohn nun mal auch in New York lebte, fiel die Entscheidung nicht schwer.

„Hey, Carlisle. Weißt du was von unseren Kindern?"

Ich war mir sicher, dass ihm nicht entgangen war, was in Manhattan geschehen war. Er seufzte schwer, was kein gutes Zeichen für mich war. Renée klammerte sich an meinen Arm und versuchte mitzuhören.

„Edward wurde vor wenigen Minuten bei mir im Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Er hat eine schwere Verletzung am Oberschenkel…"

„Und Bella?", fragte ich leise.

„Sie… Sie gilt noch als vermisst, Charlie. Edward konnte noch kurz nach dem Einschlag des zweiten Flugzeuges mit ihr reden. Da war sie auf dem Weg nach unten. Die beiden wollten sich unten treffen, aber…"

„Oh Gott. Bitte nicht. Sag mir, dass sie lebt, Carlisle."

Mir liefen Tränen der Verzweiflung. Renée schluchzte in meine Seite und wurde mittlerweile von unserer Empfangsdame Judy gestützt.

„Emmett ist auf der Suche nach ihr. Mehr kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, Chief."

„OK. Bitte ruf mich an, sobald du etwas hörst."

„Natürlich. Geb sie noch nicht auf", hörte ich aus seiner Stimme die gleiche Verzweiflung, wie ich sie spürte.

Dank unserer Kinder, die schon seit vielen Jahren ineinander verliebt waren, verband uns eine feste Freundschaft. Esme und Renée planten seit Wochen die Hochzeit unserer Kinder. Ich flehte nur zu Gott, dass diese Hochzeit noch stattfinden würde.

„Ich könnte sie nie aufgeben."

Kaum, dass ich aufgelegt hatte, fiel Renée in meine Arme und weinte bitterlich. Ich war nicht stark genug und weinte mit ihr. Versuchte aber, mich zu fangen. Unsere Tochter war schließlich nicht tot.

„Wir müssen jetzt stark sein, Schatz. Bella braucht unsere Unterstützung, OK?"

Sie versuchte, sich zu sammeln und nickte kläglich in meine Schulter. Meine Deputys waren sichtlich mitgenommen. Judy weinte vor dem Fernseher, als gerade der zweite Turm einstürzte. Ich wusste in dem Moment, nicht nur wir weinten. Ganz Amerika stand unter Schock.

TBC

**A/N:**

_Hallo ihr Lieben._

_Mal etwas Neues von mir. Keine Angst, meine Lieben ‚Helden des Alltags'-Leser, ich arbeite schon an dem neuen Kapitel. Aber aus Anlass habe ich mich diese Woche etwas anderem gewidmet._

_Der 11. September 2001 hat mich damals sehr berührt, da ich das Land USA schon immer sehr mochte. Am Dienstag hatte ich eine Reportage darüber gesehen, als ich gerade am schreiben zu einem neuen Kapitel meiner aktuellen Story war. Noch während der Reportage begann ich diese Story zu schreiben. Zwei Tage später hatte ich 21 Seiten zusammen. So schnell habe ich lange nicht so viel geschrieben. Aber wie gesagt, es ist ein Thema was mich schon immer beschäftigte und euch nun auf Twilight-Weise dran teilhaben lassen möchte._

_Ich hoffe euch hat der erste Teil schon mal gefallen. Der Zweite folgt heute Abend._

_Wie hat es euch bis hier her gefallen? Aber mich würde auch noch etwas anderes sehr interessieren. Wie habt ihr den Tag damals erlebt? Ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen._

_LG Sam_


	2. Teil 2

**Teil 2**

**Jasper POV**

_10:30 Uhr_

Es war nicht zu beschreiben, was in den letzten zwei Stunden um mich herum geschah. Ein Flugzeug, dann ein zweites krachten in das WTC. Beim Ersten gingen wir noch von einem Unfall aus, doch nach dem zweiten gingen alle schnell von einem Anschlag aus. Als dann auch noch die Nachricht aus Washington vom Pentagon zu uns durch drang, war alles andere als ein terroristischer Anschlag ausgeschlossen.

Ich war nur erleichtert, dass Alice sicher Zuhause war. Ansonsten, ich wollte kaum daran denken, hätte ich sie wahrscheinlich verloren. Ihr Design Büro war ziemlich weit oben im Nord-Turm.

Die Sicherheit, dass meine schwangere Freundin Zuhause war, verschaffte mir zwar etwas Erleichterung, aber dennoch wusste ich, ein paar Freunde verloren zu haben, denn Alice Firma war für sie, wie eine kleine Familie und ihre Kollegen waren zu Freunden geworden.

Vor ein paar Minuten brach der zweite Turm zusammen. Unbegreiflich, wie diese, angeblich so starken Türme, wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen fallen konnten. Ich hoffte nur inständig, dass Bella es rechtzeitig aus dem Süd-Turm geschafft hatte. Alice braunhaarige kleine Freundin war mir mittlerweile sehr ans Herz gewachsen.

Edward und Emmett hatte ich beim Zusammensturz des Süd-Turmes verloren. Hoffentlich hatten sie es beide rechtzeitig aus der Schusslinie geschafft. Ich hatte hinter einem Krankenwagen Schutz gefunden, welcher danach völlig demoliert war.

Die Schuttwolke hatte sich noch immer nicht gelegt, als ich ein Handy auf dem Boden liegen sah. Ich hob es auf und seufzte erleichtert, dass es noch an war. Auf dem Display war ein Mann mit einer Frau zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich seine Freundin, da sie sich sehr verliebt ansahen. Ich würde es ihm oder ihr wiedergeben, doch erst einmal musste ich es selber nutzen und wählte Alis Handy-Nummer.

„Ja?", hörte ich Alice verweinte Stimme.

„Süße? Ich bin's."

„Oh Jazzy. Es ist so schrecklich."

„Ich weiß, Baby."

„Geht es dir gut? In deiner Wache war niemand zu erreichen."

„Mir geht es gut, Baby. Ich war draußen, als alles passierte."

„Edward und Emmett?", fragte sie gleich darauf.

Wir sechs hatten in den letzten zwei, drei Jahren, seitdem ich aus dem Kosovo wiederkam, eine enge Freundschaft gebildet. Man konnte uns schon beinahe als Familie betrachten.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ali. Wir haben uns aus den Augen verloren, aber sie waren ebenfalls draußen, als die Türme einstürzten."

„Und.. Und hast du was von Bella gehört? Hat sie es rechtzeitig raus geschafft?"

„Sorry, Babe. Aber ich weiß es nicht. Sobald ich was weiß, melde ich mich wieder bei dir."

„Du musst sie finden, Jazzy", schluchzte sie verzweifelt.

„Schsch. Beruhige dich, Baby. Ich werde sie suchen, OK? Ich melde mich wieder. Liebe dich, Ali."

„Und ich dich. Sei vorsichtig", sagte sie noch und legte auf.

Ich sah nach oben, wo einst die riesigen Türme des World Trade Centers standen und betete zu Gott, dass Bella, Emmett und Edward sicher und unverletzt waren.

**Emmetts POV**

_11:30 Uhr_

Seit über einer Stunde suchte ich meine kleine Schwester mit den rehbraunen Augen, die mit mir machen konnten, was sie wollte. Ich wuchs als Einzelkind auf, obwohl ich mir immer eine kleine Schwester gewünscht hatte. Doch meine Eltern hatten wohl mit mir genug zu tun. Deshalb war ich glücklich, als Bella Swan in mein Leben trat. Die süße Freundin meines Kollegen und Kumpels Edward hatte schnell mein Herz erweicht. Dass sie den gleichen Humor hatte wie ich, spielte nur in meine Karten.

Rose war anfangs zwar eifersüchtig, merkte aber schnell, dass Bella wirklich nur eine Freundin und kleine Schwester für mich war. Meine große Liebe war schon immer Rosalie Hale. Auch, bevor sie ihre Modelkarriere begann.

Ich war noch nie so glücklich, dass sie ganz weit weg in Italien war, um dort irgendwelche Shootings zu machen. Heute Morgen war ich noch traurig, ohne sie neben mir im Bett aufzuwachen. Doch jetzt war ich nur froh, dass sie sicher in der Südsee war.

Mittlerweile hatte ich schon sämtliche Ambulanzen aufgesucht und fragte nach Bella, doch niemand konnte mir weiterhelfen. Jedes Mal wenn sie mir ihren entschuldigenden Blick zeigten, sah ich Edwards verzweifelten Blick. Wie er mich anflehte, seine Verlobte zu finden.

In zwei Monaten wollten sie heiraten. Ganz ruhig im beschaulichen Forks, wo beide aufgewachsen waren. Edward hatte mich sogar gefragt, sein Trauzeuge zu sein. Was konnte ich anderes antworten, als ja.

Aber zuerst musste ich Bella finden, damit diese Hochzeit auch stattfinden konnte.

Um mich herum liefen viele Menschen orientierungslos hin und her. Selbst erfahrene Feuerwehrleute und Polizisten standen unter Schock. Und wenn ich nicht auf einer Mission wäre, Bella zu finden, würde es mir wahrscheinlich ähnlich ergehen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich das Trümmerfeld am WTC etwas gelichtet, doch was sich hinter der Schuttwolke verbarg, wollte ich gar nicht sehen. Die Trümmerteile hatten sich so weiträumig verteilt. Ich war mir sicher, dass darunter keiner überlebt hatte.

**Edwards POV**

_12:30 Uhr_

Ich starrte vergebens auf das Telefon neben mir. Noch immer keine Nachricht von Emmett. Oder Carlisle.

Die Ambulanz hatte mich in das Krankenhaus gebracht, in welchem auch mein Vater arbeitete. Sie hatten mir das Metallstück entfernt, mussten eine Arterie flicken und nähten meinen offenen Oberschenkel wieder zu. Zudem hatte ich mir, unbemerkt, auch noch zwei Rippen gebrochen. Aber diese Schmerzen waren nichts zu dem, was ich fühlte, bei der Ungewissheit um Bella.

Keiner konnte mir etwas sagen. Ein Lichtblick war, dass es Angela Weber, Bellas Assistentin, sicher rausgeschafft hatte. Sie hatte ein kleines Mädchen ins Krankenhaus begleitet. Angela versicherte mir, dass Bella hinter ihr war, sie aber irgendwann aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Mittlerweile war auch meine Mutter, Esme, eingetroffen. Sie hielt meine Hand und versuchte immer wieder, jemanden zu erreichen, der vielleicht etwas wissen könnte. Doch immer wieder wurde sie mit einem Nein abgewiesen, wenn sie überhaupt jemand erreichte.

„Sie lebt, Edward. Daran musst du glauben", versuchte sie für mich stark zu sein.

Doch so allmählich schwand meine Hoffnung.

_15:30 Uhr_

Drei weitere Stunden waren vergangen, in denen Esme und ich viele Tränen vergossen. Carlisle war die ganze Zeit im Einsatz. Ich konnte mir kaum ausmalen, was im Krankenhaus los sein musste. Wahrscheinlich waren alle rund um Manhattan überfüllt.

Das Chaos am Trümmerfeld vom WTC konnten wir live im TV mitverfolgen. Ich sah es mir eigentlich nur an, in der Hoffnung, etwas von Bella zu sehen. Doch auch dort wurde ich enttäuscht.

**Carlisles POV**

_15:30 Uhr_

Der 11. September 2001 wird für mich als der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens für immer in Erinnerung bleiben. Nicht nur, dass die Geschehnisse am und um dem WTC eine Katastrophe waren. Wenn dann auch noch dein eigenes Kind dabei so schwer verletzt wurde, ein Graus.

Ich hatte Edward und seiner Mutter extra nicht gesagt, dass er hätte sterben können, wäre er nur einige Minuten später bei uns eingetroffen. Dann hätte er zu viel Blut verloren. Aber ich musste ihnen diese Sorge abnehmen, denn der Tag war für uns erst überstanden, wenn wir wussten, dass auch Bella in Sicherheit war.

Auch wenn sie es noch nicht offiziell war, war sie schon, seit sie mit Edward als Teenager zusammen kam, meine Tochter. Ich könnte mir keine andere, bessere Schwiegertochter wünschen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viele Menschen ich heute schon behandelt hatte. Jedes Mal hoffte ich, dass auch Bella dabei war, mit einer leichten Blessur. Hauptsache, ich könnte sie wieder in meine Arme schließen und Edward endlich die frohe Kunde tun, dass es Bella gut ginge.

Doch leider konnte ich dies nicht. Meinen Sohn so leiden zu sehen, war schlimmer, als alles andere. Ich wusste um seine starke Liebe zu Bella. Er liebte sie genauso, wie ich Esme liebte. Und wenn ich daran dachte, wie es wäre, wenn Esme diejenige wäre, die als vermisst galt, dann wäre ich nicht fähig, zu arbeiten, geschweige denn, irgendetwas zu machen.

Ich hatte schon mehrere Krankenhäuser angerufen, in der Hoffnung, dass dort Bella vielleicht eingeliefert wurde. Aber auch dabei hatte ich kein Erfolg. Mittlerweile war das Krankenhaus auch so überfüllt, dass wir keine Patienten mehr annehmen konnten.

Die Flure waren voll mit blutenden Menschen und weinenden Kindern. Alles verfügbare Personal war da. Jeder kam aus seinem freien Tag oder Urlaub und wollte helfen. Denn eines konnten die Terroristen nicht erreichen, dass wir nicht mehr zusammenhielten. Im Gegenteil. Jeder kümmerte sich um den Anderen. Egal, welche Hautfarbe er hatte, oder welchen Alters die Person war.

Amerika hielt zusammen.

**Edwards POV**

_18:30 Uhr_

Noch immer nichts von Bella_. _Es machte mich verrückt, nicht zu wissen, wo sie war, ob es ihr gut ging oder ob sie überhaupt noch lebte. Ich versuchte, nicht diesen Gedanken zu hegen, aber sobald sie im TV die Zahl der Toten erhöhten, überlegte ich, ob Bella dazugehörte.

Esme versuchte schon gar nicht mehr, mich aufzumuntern. Sie merkte, dass jeder Versuch scheitern würde. Zudem machte sie sich ihre eigenen Gedanken. Meine Mutter vergötterte Bella. So sehr, dass ich manchmal glaubte, sie liebte Bella mehr als mich. Aber was könnte ich mir schöneres wünschen, als dass meine Eltern Bella genau so liebten, wie ich sie.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Esme und ich blickten hoffnungsvoll dahin, als Emmett hineinkam. Sein Gesicht verschrammt, hatte er einen dicken Verband um seinen Kopf und einen vergipsten Arm in der Schlinge.

„Es tut mir so leid, Ed. Ich konnte sie nicht finden", füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen.

Esme umarmte ihn und zerrte Emmett auf ihren Stuhl, wo er zusammenbrach. Emmett war für mich immer die Definition von Stärke. Diesen Hünen so zusammengekauert zu sehen, zeichnete diesen Tag aus und machte deutlich, was dieser Tag für eine Tragödie war. Nur hoffte ich, dass er für mich nicht als Tragödie enden würde.

Ich wollte ihn trösten und ihm sagen, dass es schon OK sei, weil er Bella nicht gefunden hatte, aber stattdessen konnte ich nur raus aus dem Fenster starren. Natürlich wusste ich, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass er mir meine Bella wiederbringen würde.

„Hast du schon mit Rosalie gesprochen?", fragte ihn meine Mutter.

„Nur kurz. Sie hat sich sofort auf dem Weg zum Flughafen gemacht, als sie mich nicht erreicht hatte. Allerdings wurden alle Flüge in die USA gestrichen, da sie Angst haben, es könnten noch mehr Flugzeuge entführt werden. Sie hat jetzt einen Flug nach Toronto genommen und fährt von da aus mit dem Auto. Sie müsste jetzt schon in den USA sein", klang er erschöpft.

Mich wunderte es, wie er noch aufrecht sitzen konnte.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon neben mir. Schnell, zu schnell, griff ich danach, denn sofort spürte ich meine Rippen. Aber ich schluckte es runter, so lange mir derjenige an der Leitung endlich sagte, dass Bella in Sicherheit sei.

„Ja?"

„Edward. Ich bin's, Jasper", seine Stimme verriet mir schon, dass auch er keine guten Nachrichten für mich hatte.

„Hast du was von Bella gehört?", fragte ich dennoch hoffnungsvoll.

Emmett und Esme blickten mich zuversichtlich an, allerdings änderten sich ihre Blicke, sobald sie meine fallenden Schulter bemerkten.

„Tut mir Leid, Mann. Ich hab überall nach ihr gesucht und gefragt. Keiner konnte mir weiterhelfen. Der Chief sagte mir dann nur, dass du im Krankenhaus bist. Hast du was von Emmett gehört?"

Jasper hatte Schwierigkeiten, seine eigene Enttäuschung zu verstecken.

„Er ist hier bei mir. Hat sich den Arm gebrochen. Wo bist du?"

„Zuhause. Bei Alice haben die Wehen eingesetzt."

„Hat sie nicht erst in sechs Wochen Termin?"

„Ja. Aber die ganze Aufregung war zu viel. Ihre Eltern sind jetzt hier. Ihre Mutter konnte die Wehen unter Kontrolle bringen. Sie hofft, dass die Geburt damit noch nicht eingeleitet wurde und Alice noch ein paar Wochen hat."

Alice Mutter war Hebamme. Sie wusste also, was sie tat.

„Gib nicht auf, Edward."

„Ich versuch es", unterdrückte ich ein Schluchzen.

„Pass auf Ali auf", sagte ich noch und legte auf, um danach erneut bitterlich zu weinen.

‚_Wo bist du nur, Bella?'_

**Charlies POV**

_19:30 Uhr_

Ich sah auf meine Frau hinab, die mit ihrem Kopf auf meinem Schoß vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Mittlerweile waren wir Zuhause. Meine Jungs von der Wache würden sich melden, sobald sie Nachricht bekamen.

Jacob Black, der Sohn meines besten Freundes, hatte uns nach Hause gefahren. Zusammen mit Billy hofften wir endlich auf ein Zeichen von Bella. Ich berichtete den beiden, was ich wusste, wobei Jacob immer blasser wurde. Seine Sorge um seine gute Freundin ließen ihn Tränen vergießen. Selbst der starke Kerl konnte seine Emotionen nicht unterdrücken. Aber wer will es ihm verdenken. Ihn und Bella verband eine enge Freundschaft. Sie kannten sich schon länger, als Edward Bella kannte.

Es stellte sich nach einiger Zeit heraus, dass Seth Clearwater, der jüngste Sohn von Harry und Sue Clearwater heute Morgen ein Vorstellungsgespräch in Bellas Firma hatte. Auch er galt noch immer als vermisst.

Grausam. Einfach nur grausam.

Das Telefon machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich sehnte den erlösenden Anruf herbei, doch wenn das Telefon klingelte, waren es meistens Freunde von Bella. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich ihnen erklärte, dass Bella noch immer als vermisst galt, wurde mir immer mehr bewusst, dass ich meine süße, kleine Tochter nie wieder sehen könnte.

Sobald ich nur meine Augen schloss, sah ich sie vor mir, wie sie mich als 4-jährige auf ihrem Bett hüpfend angrinste und darauf wartete, dass ich meine Arme ausbreitete, um sie aufzufangen. Ihr fröhliches Lachen war ein Klang für die Seele.

Trotz ihrer Tollpatschigkeit war Bella immer ein lebensfrohes Kind. Es verging kein Tag, an dem ich sie nicht lachen sah. Und sei es nur über ihre Mutter, über die sie lachte, weil sie mal wieder ihre Lesebrille suchte, welche auf ihrem Kopf war.

Bella tat mir auch noch als Teenager den Gefallen, mich ab und zu zum Angeln zu begleiten. Obwohl sie das Fischen hasste, genoss sie die Zeit, die sie mit mir verbrachte und ich konnte nicht glücklich sein.

Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich leben könnte, wenn Bella nicht mehr bei uns wäre. Sie war unser Ein und Alles. Wir konnten sie einfach nicht verlieren. Wir brauchten sie.

Renée rührte sich im Schlaf. Und selbst in diesem Zustand liefen ihr die Tränen, welche ich versuchte, vorsichtig trocken zuwischen, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. Meine Frau schreckte sofort hoch und war hellwach. Ich sah aufs Display und erkannte Esme Cullens Nummer.

„Esme?", fragte ich mit erstickter Stimme.

„Wir haben sie gefunden, Charlie."

**Edwards POV**

_20:30 Uhr_

Weitere Stunden vergingen. Weiterhin ohne ein Wort von Bella.

Emmett war mittlerweile völlig fertig auf dem Boden meines Zimmers, was ich mir mit mehreren Verletzten teilte, eingeschlafen. Esme hatte ihm wenigstens eine Decke und Kissen gebracht. Rosalie war vor einer halben Stunde durch Scranton gefahren. Was bedeutete, dass sie noch mindestens 2 Stunden Fahrt vor sich hatte.

Aber dann wären sie wiedervereint. Meine Wiedervereinigung mit Bella schien weiter weg denn je. Ich wollte nicht aufgeben, doch die Hoffnung schwand minütlich. Hätte Bella gekonnt, hätte sie längst irgendwie versucht, Kontakt aufzunehmen.

An Schlaf war für mich nicht zu denken. Ich schloss nur die Augen, um Bella sehen zu können. Wir haben so viele schöne Dinge erlebt. Unvergesslich unser Urlaub in Australien. Bellas Firma hatte endlich Fahrt aufgenommen, darum gönnten wir uns den ersten Urlaub seit Jahren.

Es war so ein schönes Erlebnis. Nicht nur, dass Bella den ganzen Tag mit fast nichts rumlief, sie war einfach relaxt und nicht die Geschäftsfrau, wie sie sie seit Jahren war. Ich wollte gar nicht mehr weg aus diesem Sonnenmärchen.

Aber unser Leben war in New York. Und auch dort hatten wir schöne Zeiten erlebt. Vor allem, als sich unsere kleine Clique zusammenfand, wussten wir, in New York glücklich zu werden. Niemals hätte ich daran geglaubt, dass uns dieses Glück einmal so aus den Händen gerissen wird. Von Terroristen, die einen Hass auf das westliche Leben hatten.

Durch meine Sorge um Bella konnte ich wenigstens eines verdrängen: Dass dort draußen hunderte meiner Kollegen ihr Leben verloren hatten. Sie waren gestorben, als sie anderen helfen wollten. Aber das trug unser Beruf leider mit sich. Dennoch würde ich ihn um nichts auf der Welt aufgeben. Emmett, Jasper und ich hatten nur Glück, dass wir nicht eingeteilt wurden, in den Türmen zu helfen.

Dieser Tag würde die Welt verändern, dies war mir schon gewiss.

Esme war neben mir gerade eingenickt, als plötzlich Carlisle mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ins Zimmer kam, sein Handy fest ans Ohr gedrückt.

„Kannst du das bitte wiederholen, Jim?", stellte Carlisle sein Handy auf Lautsprecher und hielt es in meine Nähe.

Esme war längst wach und starrte hoffnungsvoll zu ihrem Mann. Auch Emmett stand wieder neben mir und ich hörte ihn leise beten.

„_Gegen 16 Uhr wurde bei uns eine junge Frau eingeliefert. Sie hatte schwere Verletzungen an beiden Beinen und Armen. Gebrochene Rippen, verletzte Organe, innere Blutungen, Schädeltrauma. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es geschafft hat, aber sie hat überlebt. Vor wenigen Minuten ist sie endlich aufgewacht und hat ständig den Namen deines Sohnes gemurmelt, weshalb ich dich angerufen habe."_

Esme schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund und weinte Freudentränen. Doch noch hatten wir keine Bestätigung, dass es wirklich Bella war.

„Wie sieht sie aus, Jim?"

„_Braune Haare, schmales Gesicht, braune Augen. Ich schätze 1,66 m groß, schlanke Figur."_

„Hatte… ähm… hatte sie eine Ring am Finger?", fragte ich.

„_Ein Moment."_

Man hörte es im Hintergrund rascheln.

„_Oh. Ja. Da ist er. Ein silberner Ring, mit drei grünen Steinen. Und eine Kette mit einem Schwan hatte sie auch dabei."_

„Oh Gott. Jim. Es ist meine Schwiegertochter. Bella Swan."

Alles drehte sich um mich herum. Noch kurz vor dem Anruf hätte ich Bella fast aufgegeben. Und nun hatten wir sie gefunden und sie war am leben. Knapp, aber sie lebte.

„_Bist du dir sicher, Carlisle?"_

„Wir sind es. Die Beschreibung passt auf sie. Der Ring ist ihr Verlobungsring von unserem Sohn. Und die Kette hat sie von mir und Esme vor einigen Jahren zum Geburtstag bekommen."

„Im Ring ist eine Widmung", fand ich meine Stimme kaum noch.

Emmett griff nach meiner Schulter und versuchte, mir Kraft zu geben. Ich war froh, dass er noch immer hier war.

„_Für immer, Edward",_ las Jim, wie auch immer, vor und bestätigte uns endgültig, dass es Bella war.

Esme schluchzte in meine Bettdecke und versuchte, mich zu umarmen. Carlisle strich ihr liebevoll über den Rücken, während er mich anlächelte. Auch in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen der Erleichterung.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„_Für die Verletzungen, die sie erlitten hat, recht gut. Das Schädeltrauma scheint nicht so schlimm, wie vermutet. Sie reagiert auf Licht und auf unsere Stimmen, ist aber noch nicht ganz bei uns. Ihre kollabierte Lunge und gerissene Niere konnten wir erfolgreich operieren. Sie hat viele weitere Knochenbrüche an Armen und Beinen, wie an ihren Rippen. Aber sie lebt",_ klang er wirklich zuversichtlich.

„Wir müssen sie sehen, Jim. Ist es ok wenn…?"

„_Natürlich, Carlisle."_

„OK. Bis gleich."

Carlisle hatte noch gar nicht aufgelegt, da hatte ich mich schon, wenn auch unter Schmerzen, aufgesetzt. Ich sah zu meinem Vater, welcher mich wahrscheinlich gerade davon abhalten wollte. Doch er kannte mich besser, als jeder andere, als dass er mich jetzt aufhalten könnte.

„Ich muss Charlie anrufen", hörte ich Esme sagen, während Carlisle aus dem Zimmer lief.

„Sie lebt, Edward. Ich wusste es", freute sich Emmett sichtlich.

Keine 20 Sekunden später kam Carlisle mit einem Rollstuhl ins Zimmer.

„In welchem Krankenhaus arbeitet Jim?", fragte ich meinen Vater.

„Im St. Josephs…"

„In Yonkers? Das sind über zehn Meilen." 

„Edward. Es sind tausende verletzte. In New York sind alle Krankenhäuser überfüllt. Wir können schon seit Stunden keine Patienten mehr aufnehmen."

„OK. Dann auf nach Yonkers", quälte ich mich in den Rollstuhl.

**Bellas POV**

_21:45 Uhr_

„Wacht sie auf?", hörte ich.

Alles schmerzte und ich flehte, schnell wieder untertauchen zu können, wo immer ich gerade war.

„Bella?"

Nun konnte ich doch nicht untertauchen, als ich die Stimme von Edward hörte. Ich spürte, wie er meine Hand drückte und versuchte zurück zu drücken.

„Oh Bella, Liebes. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin", hörte ich seine Verzweiflung.

„Hast uns einen ganz schönes Schrecken eingejagt, Missy", hörte ich nun meinen Bro.

Ich kämpfte gegen die Schwerkraft meiner Augenlider an, doch es war schwerer, als ich dachte. Edward küsste mich auf meine Augen, als würde er mir so sagen wollen, dass ich sie endlich öffnen sollte. Tatsächlich gab es mir Kraft.

Nur langsam gelang es mir, aber schon bald sah ich verschwommene Gesichter über mir.

„Hey, Baby", spürte ich Edwards Kuss auf meiner Stirn.

Nichts fühlte sich besser an, als diese Berührung. Als hinter mir der Turm eingestürzt war und ich Liam aus meinen Armen verlor, war ich unter Trümmern eingeschlossen. Ungefähr eine Stunde rief ich unter Schmerzen um Hilfe, bis ich ohnmächtig wurde und nun aufwachte.

„Edward", schluchzte ich.

„Schsch. Es ist alles gut, Liebes. Du wirst wieder gesund und das ist das Wichtigste", küsste er mich nun auf die Schläfe.

„Wir sind so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Deine Eltern sind schon unterwegs", hörte ich meine zukünftige Schwiegermutter.

Sie stand mit Carlisle hinter Edward. Beide waren sichtlich gerührt und vor allem erleichtert. Ich war es auch, sie lebend zu sehen. Nur vage hatte ich nebenbei mitbekommen, welch Tragödie Amerika heute zum Stillstand brachte.

Ich war nur froh, dass Edward lebte und nicht in einem der Türme war. Dort hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht so viel Glück gehabt wie ich.

_11. September 2011_

Zehn Jahre ist es nun her, dass Terroristen Flugzeuge entführten. Zwei davon ins World Trade Center krachen ließen und ein anderes ins Pentagon stürzten. Ein weiteres sollte ebenfalls viele Tode bringen. Aber mutige Passagiere des Fluges 93 hatten die Terroristen aufgehalten. Sie starben als Helden. Ohne sie, wäre die schon größte Tragödie noch viel schlimmer ausgefallen.

2970 Menschen kamen an diesem Tag ums Leben. Darunter auch viele Freunde, Kollegen. Auch Mike und Eric waren unter den Opfern. Sie waren wahrscheinlich bis zum Zeitpunkt des Einsturzes in den Büros.

Auch Edward verlor viele Kollegen. Um es genau zu sagen waren es 343 Feuerwehrleute, die im Kampf um das Leben anderer, ihres verloren.

Ein wichtiger Teil New Yorks wurde zerstört. Und es fühlte sich an, als wurde ein Stück vom Herzen Amerikas herausgeschnitten.

Im Mai diesen Jahres wurde der Drahtzieher dieses Anschlags getötet. Manche feierten es, wie einen gewonnen Krieg. Für mich war es nur ein wenig Erleichterung, denn da draußen gab es weiterhin genug verrückte Menschen.

Mein Leben musste schon viel früher weitergehen.

Es dauerte fast vier Monate, bis ich mich von meinen Verletzungen wieder erholt hatte und einigermaßen normal laufen konnte. Es war, als müsste ich erst wieder alles neu erlernen. Edward war immer an meiner Seite und fing mich auf, sobald ich aufgeben wollte. Ohne ihn hätte ich es nicht geschafft.

Deswegen wollte ich ihn so schnell wie möglich heiraten. Im tiefsten Winter heirateten wir im schneebedeckten Forks. Dort traf ich auch Seth wieder. Ich war so froh, dass er, wie Angela und die Zwillinge, überlebt hatte. Zudem versprach ich ihm, sobald ich meine Firma wieder aufbauen würde, dass er bei mir anfangen könnte. Doch der Junge verzichtete. Er zog wieder zu seinen Eltern, wo er sich am sichersten fühlte.

Für meine Eltern war es eine sehr schwere Zeit. Sie konnten nicht ewig bei mir in New York bleiben. Ihre Sehnsucht nach mir und die weite Ferne der Ungewissheit ließ die Kleinstadt-Menschen Renée und Charlie nach New York kommen. Sie wollte keinen Tag mehr mit mir missen.

Und der 11. September 2001 hatte bewiesen, wie schnell es vorbei sein konnte.

Sie zogen zwar nicht nach New York, sondern etwas näher ans Meer, nach Freeport, was knapp 30 Meilen von New York City lag. Aber dennoch lagen nicht mehr 3000 Meilen zwischen uns.

Nach einem halben Jahr eröffnete ich meine Firma erneut. Zwar wieder in Manhattan, aber diesmal in einem zweistöckigen Haus. Es war nicht billig, aber in ein Gebäude, wie dem WTC konnte ich die Firma nicht wieder aufbauen. Meine Angst vor hohen Gebäuden hätte es nicht mehr zugelassen. Meine alten, aber auch meine neuen Mitarbeiter waren darüber sehr erleichtert.

Alice hatte sich ebenfalls ein kleines Haus gekauft für ihr Design Büro. Ihr ging es nicht anders, als mir. Mittlerweile hatte sie und Jasper drei Mädchen und waren glücklicher denn je.

Emmett und Rosalie waren mittlerweile auch Eltern. Nachdem es nie klappte mit dem schwanger werden, adoptierten sie einen kleinen Jungen, welcher seine Eltern beim Anschlag vom WTC verlor.

Maggie und Liam hatten ihre Mutter tatsächlich verloren. Aber ihr Vater hatte überlebt und sorgte nun alleine für die beiden.

Edward und ich waren Jahre erstmal nur für unseren Job da. Es dauerte, bis meine Firma wieder Fuß fasste.

Vor vier Jahren allerdings kam unser ganzer Stolz zur Welt. Renesmee Carlie Cullen kam am 10. September 2007 putzmunter zur Welt. Ich war über glücklich, dass sie sich keinen Tag länger Zeit gelassen hatte. Denn bis heute fiel es mir schwer, überhaupt über den Tag des 11. September zu kommen.

Mittlerweile war unsere Kleine schon vier Jahre alt und schon bald würde sie einen Bruder bekommen. Im Dezember sollte Anthony zur Welt kommen.

Ich hoffte nur, dass meine Kinder nie so etwas durchmachen müssen, wie wir es mussten.

Wir hatten noch Glück gehabt. Bis auf ein paar Narben und Albträume, blieb nichts nach. Aber anders als wir, hatten viele Mütter ihre Kinder verloren. Viele Kinder wurden zu Waisen. Viele Paare wurden auseinander gerissen.

Ganz Amerika war am 11. September in Trauer. Aber auch, wenn dieser Tag viele von uns nahm und uns verletzlich machte, schweißte es die Amerikaner zusammen. Feuerwehrleute wurden zu Helden und stolz wurde Flagge getragen.

Man konnte nur hoffen, dass irgendwann Frieden einkehren würde in der Welt. Aber das würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erleben. Vielleicht, aber meine Kinder.

Ende


End file.
